


Second chances

by mkhhhx



Series: Drop the bass [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Hyungwon became a father a little too soon and Siwoo will have a brother a little too late. But in the big scheme of things, everything has a perfect timing.





	Second chances

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again~  
> Coming back to write for this series always feels nice.

“I wanted to tell you…I’m pregnant.”

Hyungwon stands there, in his tiny studio, completely frozen. He looks at his girlfriend, wishing it was some kind of joke, but he knows it’s not. She wouldn’t do anything like this.

He sits down on the couch and she follows, keeping her distance.

“Okay” Hyungwon rubs his face with his hands, “okay.”

She caresses his back and Hyungwon thinks how hard it must have been on her. They used protection, they were careful, but this, this was so unplanned.

“I want to keep it.” She says in a small voice, hand stilling under Hyungwon’s nape.

“Then…” he gulps down, momentarily thinks of all the activities he has planned for the following months, all the weekends he would spend away from home, from his girlfriend “then, we’ll keep it.” He tries a smile and she smiles back so widely, they hug. Hyungwon realizes she thought he would leave her alone with his child. He was young, but never that immature.

They stayed up the whole night together, the girl so scared about telling her news to her parents, Hyungwon too. They didn’t want to get married yes, even when knowing it would be seen as obstacle from their families. But life went on.

Hyungwon cancelled most of his activities, did as much as he could locally to support them both and still tended to the house, too small for two people, even more three.

The examinations showed It would be a boy and they started searching for names.

“Siwoo is nice, simple but nice.” She had said, eight months into her pregnancy, Hyungwon preparing dinner in the crowded kitchen. He didn’t have any opinion on the name, he just nodded.

“It sounds good.” He said, brought dinner to his girlfriend and sitting down, too tired to move anymore.

And Siwoo was born on a cold March morning, Hyungwon pacing at the hospital corridor, awake for forty hours already and still in the clothes he was working the previous night. When Hyungwon first saw his son, he knew it was all worth it. He would work his ass off the rest of his life for his small human.

His parents never bothered to visit, wished for their grandson’s wellbeing through a phone call. Hoseok was the first to come to the hospital, a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a teddy bear bigger than himself on the other.

After three days at the hospital, they took Siwoo home. After two months Hyungwon was the only one getting out of bed in the middle of the night to sooth him back to sleep. After six months the fighting started. A year had already passed when Hyungwon said “if you think the kid is holding you back, you better leave already.” He didn’t expect her to do so.

At twenty four, Hyungwon found himself working every night and taking care of a child every day.

At twenty seven, Minhyuk found them. It got a little, or a lot, easier.

 

 

“I wanted to tell you…I’m pregnant.”

Silence. Hyungwon’s mind goes on overdrive before he realizes this pregnancy has nothing to do with him.

“Hyungwon? Are you there?” She tries again.

“Yes” he stutters, “congratulations Eunhae, I’m…I’m very happy for you.”

“Thank you” Eunhae mutters, probably noticing that something is wrong, but Hyungwon snaps out of it quickly.

“Was it…was the kid…?” He’s not sure he can ask that, because the previous time the answer was negative.

“Planned?” Eunhae still knows what’s on his mind and Hyungwon smiles to himself, humming into the speaker. “It was, me and Takuya have been trying for a long time.”

“That’s great, give him my congratulations too.”

“Is Siwoo there? I want to tell him too.”

“Still at school, Minhyuk will bring him back soon but we’ll go out afterwards. He can call you at night, if that’s okay.”

“Of course, enjoy your time Hyungwon, my greetings to Minhyuk.”

Eunhae hangs up first, Hyungwon looking at the end call screen. He has a message from Changkyun, some notifications and Minhyuk with Siwoo will be home soon. He sits on the couch trying to finish the article he was working on before the call but he finds himself dozing off, thinking how unprepared Eunhae was the previous time and how much they have changed. A child, a planned one. Her husband is a nice man too, judging from the few times Hyungwon has seen him. They are nothing more than ex-lovers and parents of the same child, but Hyungwon still cares for her. Despite all, he’s glad she’s at last properly reconnecting with Siwoo.

 

“Dad, we’re home!” The door flies open, Siwoo holding the keys and Minhyuk following, holding half a dozen bags.

“Hey honey” Minhyuk says, taking all the groceries to sort them in the kitchen while Siwoo takes his shoes off and jumps on the couch. He’s not as cuddly as he used to be, but still enjoys sitting practically on his dad.

“How are my boys doing?” Hyungwon messes Siwoo’s hair, he looks tired, naturally after school and grocery shopping but he’s gonna get livelier soon since they have a playdate.

“I talked with some of Siwoo’s professor’s, he’s lacking a bit in math, but everything else is great.”

“I don’t like math” Siwoo pouts, crosses his long arms above his chest and his dads laugh.

“Nobody is sciences inclined in this family” Hyungwon chuckles. “Hey Siwoo, mum called, don’t forget to call her back tonight, okay?”

“Okay!” Siwoo’s face lights up, Minhyuk coming to join them on the couch holding a plate filled with pizza slices and mozzarella sticks.

“Didn’t we agree to cut down on fast food?” Hyungwon half-whines, munching on the food from their favorite place.

“Are you scared of getting chubby you oldie?” Minhyuk pokes Hyungwon’s soft belly.

“You told me I have put on weight last week!” It’s Hyungwon’s turn to pout and Siwoo watches them amused like he always does. Just entering adolescence, he eats a lot, body as skinny as Hyungwon’s was until his late twenties.

“It wasn’t a complaint you idiot, you’re more huggable now.” Minhyuk winks with his signature wide smile.

 

The clock strikes five in the afternoon and Siwoo is up and running around already, Hyungwon cuddling Minhyuk and keeping him close with both arms and legs, stealing a couple more minutes for his nap. That until Siwoo is knocking their door and shouting at them to get up because the uncles will be waiting. There’s a lot of groaning.

They take their bikes from the entrance of the apartment building, Minhyuk the most enthusiastic about using them out of them and head to the park, Minhyuk and Siwoo pedaling fast, Hyungwon going slowly and lazily behind them. It’s not like the park is going anywhere.

Hyungwon lets his bike on the side of a tree, watches Siwoo run on the open grassy space to meet Taehyung and Jiwoo who are playing nearby with a kite. Minhyuk is already sitting on a table with Hoseok and Changkyun and ordering coffee for himself and his husband.

“How’s my best friend?” Hoseok pats his back and Changkyun gives him a leisure wave and a smile. Hyungwon notices the color on their nails immediately.

“Did you suddenly decide to get fashionable?” Hyungwon takes Hoseok’s hand and studies the neon green, looks over at Changkyun’s black nails too, his fingers tapping the table.

“Jiwoo wanted to paint our nails.” Hoseok starts, his eyes darting to his daughter.

“So we let her, she was really happy with the outcome.” Changkyun adds, sipping his smoothie. Hoseok’s beverage choices have slowly gotten to his husband too.

Hyungwon drinks his coffee and watches Siwoo play with his “cousins”. Jiwoo gives him the kite and they both figure how to make it go as far up as they can, Taehyung, who’s two years older and very protective of his little sister and cousin is helping and watching over them.

Changkyun has to rush to the kids more than a couple times, making sure everything is okay. Despite his quiet and chill image, he gets worried too easily.

“…so we decided to go to the bodybuilding contest all together for the weekend, since I’m invited as a judge.” Hoseok explains after Minhyuk asks him what they’ll do the next few days. Hoseok has been getting progressively bigger the past years, winning a few bodybuilding titles and getting invited to all kinds of events.

“Since when is a bodybuilding contest a family event?” Minhyuk laughs, kneading Hoseok’s biceps that are stretching his t-shirt sleeves.

“Since I got married to Mr. Shin Hoseok.” Changkyun kisses his husband’s cheek sloppily before he sits back down on his chair.

There is a comfortable silence between them, the slurping of coffee, the children playing on the grass, other parents chatting on nearby tables, the park full of life.

Hyungwon feels restless, stirs on his chair.

“Siwoo’s mother called this morning, Eunhae.” His voice barely above a whisper. “She’s pregnant.”

There’s a collective “oh”.

“And?” Changkyun asks, “does this affect you?”

“No, not at all. She’s gonna tell Siwoo too later. I guess I’m just happy for her.” He sips plain water from his coffee, only the ice cubes left. He ignores Hoseok’s gaze because after all, he’s the only one who has seen Hyungwon at his lowest, right after Eunhae left.

“She has been having a…more active role in your life lately.” Changkyun comments and Hyungwon nods.

Eunhae has been talking with Siwoo on a weekly basis the past couple years, a bit after Siwoo turned ten. She was too late to take any kind of responsibility for her child, but better late than never. Siwoo was happy with it and Hyungwon had no intention of keeping him away from his mother. She’s been sending money and toys too, videochatting and her husband hopping into the frame sometimes, talking with Minhyuk like some big weird family. Hyungwon can get used to this, Siwoo likes it.

“That’s the right time for her to become a mother.”

“It wasn’t the right time for you to become a father when you did, but she didn’t care about that.” Minhyuk says, some venom into his voice. He was still getting used to Eunhae contacting them so often.

“It’s no use talking about that now. Everything turned out alright.” Hyungwon looks into the distance to avoid their looks and nobody talks about it anymore.

 

“Dad, water.” Jiwoo climbs on Hoseok’s lap soon after, hanging off her dad’s frame and Hyungwon is convinced that the sole reason Hoseok works out is to become a jungle gym for his children.

Siwoo and Taehyung follow after her, one holding the kite and the other a football, knees bruised and pants dirty because they tried to climb up a tree. Siwoo looks so happy that Hyungwon doesn’t even have the heart to scold him.

They order some food for them and the kids, play some football until Minhyuk’s knee acts up and he has to sit back down, Siwoo asking uncle Kyun to download new games to Minhyuk’s phone so he can play. Minhyuk could do it too, but uncle Kyun knows the best games.

It’s already dark when they get back home, taking turns to shower and making a light dinner. Minhyuk has to shout for their twelve year old to put a towel on his dump hair while he runs out of the shower straight to the phone, his mother’s foreign number memorized.

Minhyuk occupies himself with something in the kitchen next to Hyungwon, both wanting to leave their son to talk freely to his mother and it takes a while. Hyungwon grows nervous, hopes Siwoo will take the news of having a step-brother well. Minhyuk notices him being stressed and pecks the corner of his mouth, whispering an “it’s all gonna be alright”.

 

“DAD, MINHYUNG!” Siwoo rushes to the kitchen, a grin from ear to ear on his face.

“What is it?” Minhyuk takes Hyungwon’s hand and caresses his husband’s palm with his fingers.

“Mum wants us to go visit!”

“Well, you can sure go at summer if you want to, Siwoo.” Hyungwon wouldn’t willingly let Siwoo travel alone, but knowing his mother would be waiting to take good care for him, he would.

“No, all of us! She said she has a house big enough for the three of us!”

“Then” Hyungwon looks at Minhyuk momentarily, “then we can go this summer.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
